Gears of War: Rebellion
Summary Gears, a supranational marine union, are in war with the Locust Horde, a race of reptilian humanoids led by their ruthless queen Myrrah, after Emergence Day, which was a tragic swift militaristic attack on humanity by the Locusts wiping out half the world's population that happened eighteen years ago. When discovering Earth is slowly dying by the Imulsion, a luminescent highly fluid parasite, the remaining union fleet members of Gears, including Marcus Fenix and his team Delta Squad, and survivors are now in search for a safe haven, which they do finding and taking refuge in a huge city called Jacinto, and vanquish the Locust Horde, destroy the Imulsion and save mankind once and for all. Genres Action, Drama, Horror, Sci-Fi, Thriller and War Music by Steve Jablonsky Brian Tyler James Horner Soundtrack Track 1 - "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace Track - 2 "Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down Track - 3 "Becoming Closer to Closure" by Of Machines Track - 4 "How To Make a Heart Hollow" by Sparks the Rescue: (theme song of Daniel and Mikayla) Track - 5 "Make Damn Sure" by Taking Back Sunday Track - 6 "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park Track - 7 "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin Track - 8 "Depraved" by Anberlin Track - 9 "How to Save a Life" by the Fray Track - 10 "Apologize" by One Republic Track - 11 "I'm Falling Even More In Love With You" by Lifehouse Track - 12 "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi Track - 13 "Known" by Abandon Track - 14 "Last Resort" by Papa Roach Track - 15 "Let It Go" by Cavo Track - 16 "Phoenix" by Breaking Point Track - 17 "Hole in the Earth" by Deftones Track - 18 "Mine" by Disturbed Track - 19 "21 Guns" by Green Day Track - 20 "Over My Head" by the Fray Track - 21 "Not Falling" by Mudvayne Track - 22 "Witchcraft" by Pendulum Track - 23 "Revenge" by Plain White T's Track - 24 "Hairline Fracture" by Rise Against Track - 25 "Headstrong" by Trapt Track - 26 "Pain" by Thee Days Grace Track - 27 "Iridescent" by Linkin Park Track - 28 "Useless" by Cavo: (theme song of Marcus Fenix) Track - 29 "Dismantle Repair" by Anberlin Track - 30 "The Tempest" by Pendulum Cast and characters Dave Bautista as Marcus Fenix: Leader of Delta Squad and the main protagonist. Matt Schulze as Dominic Santiago: Marcus's longtime close friend and member of Delta Squad. Naomi Watts as Anya Stroud: Marcus's love interest, member of Delta Squad and former lieutenant. David Henrie as Daniel Fenix: Marcus's son and a brave seventeen year old. Marie Avgeropoulos as Mikayla Simmons: Daniel's childhood best-friend and love crush. Lester Speight as Augustus Cole: A former famous football player and a member of Delta Squad. Scott Caan as Damon Baird: A technical and mechanical expert and a member of Delta Squad. Michelle Rodriguez as Samantha Byrne: A member of Delta Squad and Baird's secret love crush. Tom Hardy as Clayton Carmine: A member of Delta Squad who usually wears a helment. Kevin Phillips as Jace Stratton: A former U.S. Marine soldier and a member of Delta Squad. Bruce Campbell as Dizzy Wallin: A member of Delta Squad and a special vehicle repairer. Anthony Head as Col. Victor Hoffman: Colonel of Gears and the chief of defense. Malcolm McDowell as Adam Fenix: Marcus's father who soon developes a cure to kill the Imulsion. Bruce Willis as Minh Young Kim: Lieutenant commander of Alpha Squad. Zoe Saldana as Alicia Valera: A member of Alpha Squad and Jace's love interest. Kevin Durand as Michael Barrick: A former corporal and a member of Alpha Squad Franky G. as Tai Kaliso: A member of Alpha Squad and a weapon specialist. Bryan Cranston as Richard Prescott: Chairman of Gears who later abandons the COG. Nathan Jones as General RAAM: Myrrah's loyal general of the Locust Horde. Lena Heady as Queen Myrrah: Queen of the Locust Horde and the main antagonist. Creatures Plot Eighteen years ago, Emergence Day had begun when mankind is suddenly attacked by an army fleet of reptilian humanoids called the Locust Horde. The Locusts attacked each city on earth, killing almost every population of billions of people in the process. With not other choice and option, mankind attempted to wipe out the entire Locust Horde by using their newly build powerful machines called “Hammer of Dawn”; the use of the Hammer of Dawn caused casualties of thousands of people along with Locusts. From then on, military union governments have joined together, calling their military alliances the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG); their goal is to save what is left of the human race and win the ensuing war against the Locust Horde, whom are led by their ruthless queen Myrrah (Lena Heady). In the present day, Gears, a marine-like military union force of COG, are in battle with a fleet of Locust troops, until they are helped by reinforcements including Marcus Fenix (Dave Bautista) and his longtime close friend Dominic Santiago (Matt Schulze). After disposing the Locust troops, Marcus, Dom and the rest of the remaining COG members return back to their base, which is a military-like carrier filled with thousands of soldiers and survivors called the “CNV Sovereign”, only to find the ship under attacked by a legion squadron of Locusts led by General RAAM (Nathan Jones), Myrrah’s loyal general of the Locust Horde. During the attack, Marcus, Dom, Damon Baird (Scott Caan), and Augustus Cole (Lester Speight) rescues Delta Squad including members Anya Stroud (Naomi Watts), Samantha Bryne (Michelle Rodriguez), Jace Stratton (Kevin Phillips), Clayton Carmine (Tom Hardy) and Dizzy Wallin (Bruce Campbell) and they manage to hold off the Locust just before Alpha Squad along with Minh Young Kim (Bruce Willis), Michael Barrick (Kevin Durand), Alicia Valera (Zoe Saldana), Tai Kaliso (Franky G.), and Col. Victor Hoffman (Anthony Head) arrive forcing RAAM and his troops to retreat. Afterward, Hoffman assigns Delta Squad to go pick up survivors in a deserted own in North Dakota. Along the way, it is revealed that Marcus is still in worries about his seventeen year old son, Daniel, who’s been missing for eight years after his wife died. Upon arriving at the town, the team learns the people have been held captive by the Locust, whom begun executing the survivors one by one. Delta Squad manages to saves some of the survivors and escape, and a security recording tap reveals his son Daniel (David Henrie) and Daniel’s friend Mikayla Simmons (Marie Avgeropoulos) stealing weapons from the town’s weapon store and fleeing on a flying jet which they hijacked from two Locusts after killing them. Knowing Daniel is still alive, Marcus demands for Delta Squad to go in search for him, but an angered Richard Prescott (Bryan Cranston), the chairman of COG, and denies this, not wanting his and the team to risk their lives over a false believe that his son is still alive despite the recorded security video tap. Meanwhile, Daniel and Mikayla are seen arriving at an old abandon sanctuary, where they find other stranded survivors. When Daniel investigates the rest of the sanctuary, Mikayla stumbles down into a dungeon where she finds decomposed bodies of COG troopers inside a cage with a ferocious Berserker. It is revealed that the survivors are actually bandits luring others into the sanctuary so they can feed them to the Berserker for amusement. Mikayla warns this to Daniel, and the two are found out and confronted by the bandits before they could escape. Before the bandits could capture them, the Berserker appears from underground, from where the dungeon is underneath, and attacks them. Daniel and Mikayla escapes, while the Berserker devours all the bandits one by one. Delta Squad are reported of Daniel and Mikayla escaping to Las Vegas, and Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird set out to rescue them disobeying Prescott’s direct order. As the four set out to Las Vegas, Daniel and Mikayla enters a ruin devastated casino where they are greeted by survivors. They inform the pair that they’ve been trying to get in contact with COG, but are unable to due to their electric radio broadcast nearly running out of power. Daniel is able to connect his IPod Tough 4G to the radio broadcast system and tries to get in contact with COG, but fails when the electricity runs out of power. Meanwhile, Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird make their way to Las Vegas, but they are attacked by a giant Corpser before they could enter the city. The four manage to trap and kill the Corpser. The following morning, the casino is attacked by the Locusts and the survivors are all killed. General RAAM finds and chases Daniel and Mikayla, but the two manage to escape from the casino and flee into a store, but they find the place filled with Tickers. As they run from the Tickers, Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird encounter General RAAM and the Locusts. They overwhelm the Locusts but RAAM retreats. Daniel and Mikayla gave the Tickers the slip but the Berserker, that killed the bandits back at the sanctuary, appears. As they are chased by the Berserker, Marcus and the others are ambushed by a fleet of Locusts. During the ensuing chase, they rescue Daniel and Mikayla from the Berserker, and are rescued by the reinforcements of COG. They succeed in killing the Berserker using the Hammer of Dawn. Back at base, Marcus is happy to be reunited with Daniel once again while Dom leaves thinking of his wife Maria and is children, whom are still missing. Marcus comforts Dom and promises to help find his family. Prescott yells at Marcus and the others for disobeying his orders, and an argument breaks out between them until Hoffman arrives and stops them. While eating dinner with Marcus and his team, Daniel and Mikayla reveals to them of learning General RAAM’s plan to build a machine that will drill into the earth and infect the planet with Imulsion, and shows Dom a picture they found of his family being held captive in a Locust facility in New Mexico. Dom, wanting to rescue his wife and kids, prepares to set out before being stopped by Marcus, who decides along with Barrick and Kim to help him save his family. The four travels to New Mexico, finding the city being in complete ruins due to the events of the Hammer of Dawn on E-Day. They arrive at the base, finding it to be a facility where they capture and take survivors in for experiments. Kim and Barrick fights off the Locusts, giving Marcus and Dom to fight their way inside the base. They stumble down into a laboratory, where they find Maria and hundreds of survivors trapped inside coffin-like machines that turn humans into mutated Locusts. When Dom opens and rescues Maria she tells that the kids had already been experimented on and died, before suddenly beginning to mutate, slowly dying in the process. A devastated Dom apologizes and executes his mutated wife. Kim and Barrick enter the base, but are ambushed by General RAAM, who subdues Barrick and kills Kim before leaving the base with his remaining Locusts troops preparing to set off an atomic bomb. Barrick fights off the Locusts, but is fatally wounded in the process. Marcus and Dom hijack a helicopter but Barrick sacrifices himself to get Marcus and Dom time to get afar away from the facility, dying a hero’s death. Marcus and Dom watch as the entire facility is then destroyed by an atomic bomb, which was set off by General RAAM after he’d escaped. A funeral is held for Maria. Afterward, Dom then pleads to Marcus promising to always being there to help him and Daniel. Marcus proudly thanks Dom for this, and the two head back to the Sovereign. Marcus reveals a paper that tells of General RAAM’s location on where he is planning to drill the Imulsion to Prescott and Hoffman. Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird are sent to destroy the machine before it launches the Imulsion into the earth. Daniel asks to come along, wanting to fight with his father and the team, but Marcus refuses this and tells him to stay. The team follows a squadron of Locusts to a facility in Africa, where they find a machine preparing to drill the Imulsion into the earth. After landing, the team fights their way into the facility, planning to kill RAAM then destroy the machine. They decide to split up; Baird and Cole goes to destroy the machine while Marcus and Dom pursuits General RAAM. They confront RAAM, and a final showdown emerges. Cole and Baird arrive at the machine, but are confronted at gunpoint by the Locust. They are about to be killed when a helicopter, being piloted by Daniel and Mikayla, appears and kills the Locusts and destroys the machine. Marcus and Dom managed to defeat and kill General RAAM, and they escape with the others as the machine blows up, possibly destroying the Imulsion in the process. They rush back to the Sovereign, finding it being invaded by an army squadron of Locusts led by queen Myrrah. During the attack, Daniel and Mikayla help Anya and the rest of the Gears evacuate hundreds of soldiers and survivors onto boats and helicopters while Marcus, Dom, Cole, Baird and the other members of Delta Squad fight off the Locusts to stall time. After everyone else escapes, Marcus, Dom, Anya, Daniel, Mikayla, Cole, Baird, Tai, Alicia, Hoffman and Prescott manage to hijack a Locust chopper and flee as the Sovereign is destroyed and sink to the bottom of the ocean. They along with hundreds of the remaining COG and survivors take refuge at Jacinto, a giant city that resembles to New York City, and begun making the city their new home.